


A slow dance (to bring the evening home)

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Series: Slow Dance [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A slow dance (to bring the evening home)

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://jumoon.livejournal.com/profile)[**jumoon**](http://jumoon.livejournal.com/) and [](http://sleepish.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sleepish.livejournal.com/)**sleepish**.

They call a taxi to pick them up from the club, wait with Yunho's arm looped comfortably over Yoochun's shoulders. Yoochun thinks absently that, after the amount they've both drunk, he's grateful that neither of them drove.

Yunho kisses Yoochun's temple, sloppy and affectionate; alcohol's always hit him harder, and it makes him even more cuddly than he is usually. Yoochun smiles and says, "You're drunk, leader-sshi." He pauses when the taxi pulls up so they can manoeuvre themselves into the back, and says, "Careful I don't take advantage of your weakened state," when Yunho snuggles up to him again when they're settled.

"Maybe I want you to," Yunho replies, laughing into Yoochun's shoulder.

Yoochun laughs too, shaking his head. "You're a terrible flirt when you're tipsy, you know."

"You should know."

It takes a second for Yoochun to get it, then he gasps in faux-indignation and swats at Yunho's shoulder. "A flirt and awful to me," he says over Yunho's exaggerated 'ow'.

They both notice the driver glance at them in the mirror at the increase in volume, don't need to discuss it to agree to end the conversation there, at least for the moment. Yoochun doesn't mind - Yunho's warm, quiet weight against his side is just as nice in its own way and he closes his eyes, drifting for a while, until they pull up in front of their building and Yunho shakes him gently to get him up. Yoochun opens his eyes, smiling softly at the familiar expression on Yunho's face, the love that's always there when he looks at any of them. "Thanks," Yoochun says before he climbs out of the taxi, paying the driver while Yunho clambers out too, a little more coordinated than he'd been at the club.

"What for?" Yunho asks belatedly, once the taxi's driving away and they're walking up to their building, not touching but close enough that they might as well be.

"For tonight," Yoochun replies, turning to smile at Yunho. "I had fun."

Yunho laughs, tilting to bump his shoulder against Yoochun's. "You sound like I took you on a date."

Yoochun joins in with Yunho's laughter, bumps back and lets his eyes go wide as he asks, "You mean it wasn't a date?"

There's no answer for a minute, Yunho digging his keys out of his pocket and wrestling with the front door, always so much more complicated when not entirely sober. Yoochun stands by and makes helpful suggestions like, "Try another key," and, "Maybe if you stand on your head," which make Yunho growl entertainingly.

The door swings open eventually, and Yunho wraps his hand around Yoochun's wrist to pull him through. Yoochun doesn't object to the manhandling, just laughs and follows the tug in the direction of the elevator. "So if it was a date," Yunho starts while the red numbers above the door count from one to seven.

Yoochun blinks a couple of times before he picks up the thread of the conversation. "If," he repeats, to show that he's on the same page.

Yunho slides Yoochun a quick look before he steps through the doors, open on their floor, something like apprehension in it, something a little like hope. "If it was, would you let me kiss you goodnight?"

The words and the way they're said, so clearly not a joke, stop Yoochun in his tracks for a second, half in and half out of the elevator. Then he hurries to catch up, thinking that maybe neither of them are drunk enough to be having this conversation yet. All the same, there's only really one answer he can give, and he wraps his arms around Yunho's waist from behind, in front of the door to their apartment, and breathes, "Yes."

When Yunho shifts, Yoochun relaxes his hold enough to let Yunho turn, to let Yunho look at him with eyes too serious for how much alcohol they've both had tonight. "Really, Yoochun-ah?"

"Really," Yoochun says, looking back, doesn't know what Yunho sees in his face, but it must be okay because Yunho smiles, as much with his eyes as his mouth, before he cups Yoochun's cheek in a hand, leans in and kisses him, soft and sweet and - very short.

"That's it?" Yoochun asks, a little disappointed, when Yunho leans back.

Yunho laughs, soft and amused, asks, "Did you want more?"

The tone's very familiar, and Yoochun half-grumbles, "Yes. You're a tease, too, Yunho-yah."

Yoochun just gets a headshake in response before Yunho's leaning down again, murmuring, "I meant it, about the wanting you to take advantage," just before he kisses Yoochun again. This one's longer, slow and lingering, but still sweet.

"You said maybe," Yoochun says after a second to catch his breath and gather his scattered wits. (In his head, Junsu laughs at the idea of Yoochun ever having any wits to gather.) He'd always thought Yunho'd be a good kisser; he just hadn't expected him to be this good.

"I didn't mean the maybe," Yunho replies, not a hint of hesitation.

The tone of Yunho's voice makes Yoochun's eyes widen again, makes his heart skip a beat in nervous anticipation as he realises, belated - Yunho wants this. Yunho's, maybe, been waiting for him to want it too. He leans up to kiss Yunho again, just a brush of lips to show he gets it now, then asks, "Why now?"

"I don't like seeing you hurt," Yunho replies, and Yoochun thinks it's not an answer until he remembers why he'd wanted to go out in the first place.

"Oh," he says softly, laughing under his breath. "You should've said something before."

Yunho shakes his head, smiling back before he turns to unlock the door at last. "You weren't ready to hear it."

Yoochun thinks he probably wasn't, plasters himself against Yunho's back as he follows him through the door. "So smart, leader-sshi," he says, a little facetious, a lot sincere, and then, "Hey, Yunho?"

Head ducked as he kicks off his shoes, Yunho says, "Hm?" absently.

"Can I take advantage now?"

Yunho lifts his head again, glances at Yoochun over his shoulder and then chuckles, a warm sound that makes Yoochun smile back helplessly. "Yeah."

Grinning, Yoochun says, "Oh, good," nuzzling at Yunho's shoulder before he lets go of Yunho to move around and pull him into another kiss that flows into two or three as they negotiate the corridor. Yoochun's a little startled at how easy this is, how well they fit together, thinks maybe he shouldn't be, considering everything.

Yunho stops in front of his door, lifts his head to look at Yoochun, face soft and serious enough that Yoochun just looks back for a long moment. Then he figures out what Yunho's trying to ask, laughs under his breath as he leans up to peck Yunho's mouth quickly. "Yes, I'm sure," he says, laughing harder at Yunho's startled expression. "You're so transparent, Yunho-yah."

"Know me too well," Yunho replies, leaning down to return the kiss, a little firmer, a flicker of tongue before he pulls away.

"Know you just right," Yoochun says, catches himself before he goes for another kiss. "We should get into your room before I molest you in the corridor."

Yunho nods, smiling as he reaches behind himself to push his door open. "Pervert."

"You love it," Yoochun says, meaning it like he never has before, heart making an odd, unwieldy leap when Yunho says, "I do," and Yoochun can hear how much he means it too.

When they're both in the room, Yoochun closes the door behind them, telling his pulse to calm down because they haven't even really done anything yet. That plan goes right out the window though, when Yunho turns to him, holding out a hand the way he had in the club, smiles soft and warm and a little bit wicked, and says, "Dance with me, Yoochun-ah?" Just like before, Yoochun can't do anything but take Yunho's hand and let himself be drawn in, for a kiss this time, laughing into Yunho's mouth when Yunho's hips rock against his, a little like dancing, a little like sex.

Then he's not laughing any more, registering the heat of Yunho pressed against him, the way Yunho's half-hard against his hip through his perfectly-fitted pants, the way Yoochun wants to rub himself against Yunho suddenly. He doesn't try to restrain the impulse to reach down and cup his hand around Yunho, swallowing Yunho's soft gasp and half-purring into Yunho's mouth at the heat of Yunho even through his clothes. He breaks the kiss to watch Yunho's eyes as he says, "I want you to fuck me," feels the shiver of response work its way through Yunho's body and a slow flush creep onto his cheeks.

"That a yes?" Yoochun asks, teasing except for the way it turns serious in his mouth.

"Yes," Yunho says, flush darkening as his arms tighten around Yoochun.

Yoochun can't help but lean up to kiss Yunho's cheekbone, warm under his lips, wondering how he can have always known Yunho's beautiful but never really registered it. The word slips from his mouth without his meaning it to, but he can't mind at all when it makes Yunho blush even harder and laugh helplessly, the vibration of his chest against Yoochun's making him laugh too, reflexive and something like joyful.

When Yoochun looks up and catches Yunho's eyes, though, the laughter dies again, another flush of desire in its wake. "How long're you going to make me wait?" he asks, sliding a hand up to stroke Yunho's cheek.

He watches Yunho's eyes go dark, anticipation like champagne in his blood, watches Yunho's mouth shape an answer. He doesn't even hear the words over the sudden rush of blood in his ears and the way he has to step forward, urging Yunho towards the bed. He's still not sure where all this desire came from but he's more than willing to give in to it.

The backs of Yunho's knees hit the bed hard enough to make him sit down in reflex, and Yoochun wastes no time climbing over his lap, knees planted by Yunho's hips and arms over his shoulders, grinning down at him. "Hey," he says, and catches Yunho's reply with his mouth, thinking he could too easily get addicted to kissing Yunho.

Yoochun moans when Yunho's hands slip under his shirt, warm against his back and it's almost nothing at all except for the way all his skin feels desperate for contact. He breaks the kiss, pulling back to tug his shirt up and off, then rucks up Yunho's to his armpits, says, "Off, off now," and then makes a disappointed noise when Yunho's hands leave his skin to obey. Yunho's shirt follows Yoochun's over the bed, then Yoochun leans in again, chest to chest better than it'd been in the club with no cloth between them, mouth to mouth and Yunho's heartbeat against his skin, Yunho's hands scrabbling at his back like Yoochun's skin's the only thing he needs.

Yunho's hands push at him after a long moment, and Yoochun looks down at him, confused. "Pants," Yunho says, pupils dilated with need so obvious that Yoochun feels the echo of it shiver through his own body.

"Pants," Yoochun agrees, climbing off Yunho long enough to unbutton and push his down, mutters, "You too," as he does. His come off first, so he drops to his knees in front of Yunho and helps him tug his off, looks up the length of Yunho's body slowly like he's storing up the sight; something he's seen so often before and never really looked at.

"How didn't I know?" he asks, genuine puzzlement, leaning his cheek against Yunho's knee.

Yunho smiles softly, cupping his hand around Yoochun's cheek, Yoochun wondering at the way they've been echoing each other all night. "You weren't ready," Yunho repeats, fond and so affectionate Yoochun has to lean up and kiss him for that too. "C'mon," Yunho says when he straightens up, moving back onto the bed and holding out his hands in an invitation that Yoochun can't help but accept, crawling over Yunho and letting Yunho wrap his arms around him and pull him down, chest to chest and hip to hip, warm skin down the whole length of his body.

Yoochun wriggles for the feeling of Yunho's skin moving against his, the way Yunho arches into him. For the moment, he resists the urge to kiss Yunho again, so many other places he realises he wants to taste, the corner of Yunho's mouth and the tip of his chin and the column of his throat. Yunho tips his head back into the pillow, a soft purr vibrating under Yoochun's mouth on his Adam's apple, felt as much as heard. "Yoochun-ah?" Yunho whispers.

"Yeah?" Yoochun keeps his mouth on Yunho's skin, moving lower to taste the line of his collarbone.

"Gonna be selfish," Yunho says, just before he rolls them over. "Want tonight." Yunho ducks his head to kiss Yoochun's mouth softly, and Yoochun doesn't complain, wants to hear what Yunho needs to say, bringing his arms up around Yunho's back to hold him.

But Yunho doesn't say any more, just mouths down the length of Yoochun's throat and lower, lingering over his breastbone to suck a light mark, and Yoochun gets it. "Yeah," he says, relaxing into the mattress and letting Yunho do what he wants. There'll be other nights for him to explore, he's pretty sure.

Yoochun rolls up into the glide of Yunho's mouth over his skin, moaning when Yunho's mouth finds a nipple and suckles slow and intense enough to make Yoochun's fingers dig into his skin in reaction. Yoochun whimpers Yunho's name when Yunho moves his attention to the other nipple, Yunho's fingers leaving trails of sensation down his ribs. Leftover alcohol and new arousal make a heady mixture that buzzes in his veins and he needs so much he can't even seem to find the words for it. Yunho seems to get it though, if the way he glances up and nods is any indication. He slides up again, rests his elbows above Yoochun's shoulders, looking into his eyes so seriously that Yoochun feels a shiver of apprehension suddenly, that maybe Yunho's going to call the whole thing off.

"You've done this before?" Yunho asks, soft and concerned, and Yoochun laughs at him, amused and relieved and fond.

"Probably more than you have, Yunho," Yoochun says through giggles, leaning up to kiss the corner of Yunho's mouth. "You don't have to worry. I want this, want you. I know what I'm doing."

Yunho looks indignant for maybe three seconds before he laughs too, shaking his head. "Yeah," he says, another kiss and Yoochun thinks he really likes the way Yunho seems to be as addicted to it as he is.

"Don't go too slow," Yoochun says, arching into Yunho for more contact, a little friction to ease the desire thrumming through him.

The wicked look's back in Yunho's eyes, means Yoochun can't look away. He's seen it before, but never so naked as it's been here, tonight, wants to see it this way again and again. From the corner of his eye he catches Yunho reaching for the nightstand, curl of anticipation in his belly winding tighter at the implication.

Yunho leans back with a bottle in his hand, kisses Yoochun again, Yoochun pressing up into the quick brush of lips. Then Yunho's sliding down his body, nudging his legs up and apart, a shiver of pure want down Yoochun's spine as he watches, canting his hips up to make room for Yunho like it's the most natural thing in the world. Yoochun doesn't know quite when Yunho slicked his fingers, but they are, sliding slow and easy over his entrance and making him push down helplessly, needing. "Yoochun," Yunho says, the word snapping Yoochun's eyes up to meet his. "How many?"

"Two," Yoochun replies, not a thought needed. "Two, then fuck me. Need you." He's a bit amazed that he's still coherent, but all thought goes out of the window when Yunho nods and Yunho's fingers press firmer against him, sliding in slow and easy as Yoochun makes himself relax around them, the burn nothing compared to how much he wants Yunho.

Yoochun pushes down against the fingers working into him, panting, groaning on an exhale when Yunho leans forward and wet heat slides against the head of his cock, Yunho using lips and tongue to ease the stretch of his fingers. Yoochun mutters, "Cheating," soft and airy. Yunho's laughter vibrates through him when Yunho doesn't bother to lift his head first, just slides his mouth lower and makes Yoochun fight to suppress the urge to thrust up into his mouth. Instead he rocks just barely between Yunho's fingers and Yunho's mouth, discomfort all gone and nothing but desire in its wake, murmuring under his breath until Yunho's fingers crook and twist just right and reduce him to a wordless, breathless, mess.

He takes a long moment, then another, hands fisted in the sheet for an anchor, before he breathes Yunho's name, catches Yunho's eyes when he looks up. "Yunho," he repeats, whines when Yunho draws fingertips over his prostate again and clenches deliberately around Yunho's fingers. "'m ready."

Yunho keeps watching him, long enough that Yoochun starts to squirm under the attention. Then Yunho's nodding and pulling his fingers out slowly and Yoochun breathes a sigh of relief, pulling his knees up higher, open and wanting and near-desperate to feel Yunho. He watches with greedy eyes as Yunho slicks himself, a distant part of his mind wondering who Yunho's done this with before, tosses the thought far away when Yunho leans over him and laces the fingers of one hand with Yoochun's, bracing it by Yoochun's head as he starts guiding himself in with the other, slow and steady and intensely sweet. Yoochun squeezes at Yunho's fingers between his, breathing through the stretch and the pleasure and the way they raise every hair on his body, wrapping his free arm around Yunho's back and winding a leg up around Yunho's hips to pull him closer.

Yoochun whines in frustration when Yunho stills inside him, hips snug against Yoochun's and mouth just centimeters away, the heat of him over and in Yoochun nearly unbearable. "Yunho-yah," Yoochun almost pleads, "Do something."

"Trying not to embarrass myself," Yunho replies, a catch of breath that's almost a laugh reverbing through Yoochun's body like the best kind of bass.

Yoochun smiles, a little shaky, an undertone of mischief to it as he rolls his hips, taking a strange sort of pride in the way Yunho gasps and rocks back against him, fingers tightening almost painfully into Yoochun's.

"Move," Yoochun says, soft and insistent. Yunho does, a long slow thrust to start with that makes Yoochun shake and cling to any part of Yunho he can reach, nails pressing into Yunho's back hard enough that he thinks he'll be able to see the marks in the morning. Yunho hisses and thrusts again, so Yoochun must be doing something right. He digs his nails in firmer as he rocks against Yunho and cries out softly, triumph and pleasure when Yunho's next thrust is harder and faster and perfectly aimed to send pleasure spiking through him like a lightning strike.

Yunho leans down to catch Yoochun's mouth with his, and the movement changes the angle just enough that Yoochun whimpers into the kiss, arching and pulling Yunho even closer reflexively, trying to get more of it, more of everything. Trying, almost, to meld Yunho into his body so he'll never leave. He swears softly when Yunho lets go of his mouth again, ducking his head against Yunho's shoulder and mumbling, "How'd you do this to me?"

"I'll tell if you do," Yunho gasps in reply, mouth laying soft kisses over Yoochun's neck and shoulder as his hips catch a faster rhythm, one that makes Yoochun groan and curse and pull his hand out of Yunho's to reach between them and wrap his fingers around his own cock. The pleasure of it curls hot in his belly, winding tighter when Yunho's hand finds its way around him too, fingers fitting between his as they jerk him off together, syncopated perfectly against Yunho's thrusts and making him writhe under Yunho's weight.

"Need," Yoochun gasps, "Close," Yunho's name and, "Fuck," and, "Please," an incoherent mess even to himself but Yunho seems to get the message, every thrust sparking electric down Yoochun's spine as his fingers tighten and then Yoochun's lost, arching breathless and needy and coming over their interlaced fingers.

He's just barely coming back to himself, forcing his eyes open when Yunho's thrusts speed and stutter, gets himself to focus just in time to watch Yunho's eyelids fall and his body arch as his orgasm hits. Yoochun thinks, vaguely, somewhere in the back of his head, that gorgeous as Yunho is on stage, that sight's got nothing on this.

He strokes at Yunho's back, gentling him, a little startled by the wave of tenderness that hits him, but somehow it's not unexpected either. His hands move slow against Yunho's skin as he waits for Yunho's eyes to open again, catches them when they do and whispers, "I love you, Yunho." Somehow it means just as much as it always has, and he wonders how long Yunho's known this about him when even he hadn't realised it.

Yunho smiles in response; Yoochun feels it against his skin, and it's more than enough of an answer, the words unnecessary in the face of the look in Yunho's eyes when he lifts his head and cups Yoochun's cheek and breathes his name, soft and reverent.


End file.
